History Repeats
by Saeryina
Summary: In the future, Crystal Tokyo was completely peaceful... Or it was supposed to be, anyway. No one expected the worst would happen, it wasn't meant to happen. Who is behind it all? AN: This story has NOTHING to do with Usagi has the main character. Lady Serenity is the name of Chibiusa. I am sorry if this has been confusing to some.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue: The Attack**_

History always repeats itself; that's what everyone said, but was it always really true? Princess Lady Serenity thought to herself, as she pulled her legs up to her chest, that a lot of things were in fact repeating. It was almost the same as when her mother was younger. A small soft sigh came from her, and the crimson eyed girl thought to herself some more. Of course some things were very different from the last time, but there were just some things that were too similar to the last. Things that matched the stories that she had been told long ago, when she was just a little girl.

Glancing down at the pool of water she had dipped her toes in, she let out another sigh. A new enemy was trying to set them up against Elysion…the golden kingdom. Her father's proper kingdom. Trying to prove that the golden kingdom was responsible for the newest attacks on Crystal Tokyo. Lady Serenity knew better, but her mother and father couldn't deny the evidence that had been laid out before them. Slipping her hands into the water, she smiled as memories rushed back into her head. She knew that Helios would never put her family, or her friends in danger, it just wasn't the type of person he was.

"Hello, my maiden." Lady Serenity heard from behind her, causing her to jump as she turned and saw him. Helios. Her eyes widened as she rushed over and hugged him tightly, just like she had done before he had left.

"Helios?! What are you doing here!? If anyone finds out they will have you killed…" Lady Serenity said as she glanced up into his amber eyes that she always found peace in.

Helios just shook his head as he smiled. "You worry too much my maiden. I am here because your mother requested me to come."

Lady Serenity blinked several times in confusion.. Her mother, just the other day was being convinced by Uranus and Neptune that they should attack Elysion, and put a stop to all the pain and suffering that had fallen upon their kingdom. "But…" She started to say as she brushed the thought away, her arms hugging him tighter. "What did my mother want? Is everything alright? Is she calling off the attacks? Uranus, and Neptune said that they were going to attack tonight after the…" Lady Serenity said as she closed her eyes, imagining the beautiful land in ruin. The thought scared her.

"I am sure that no one will attack. However, we need to find out who is behind the attacks and trying to put us against each other. I would never harm you or your family, and friends, I hope you know that…" Helios said his voice trailing off. Lady Serenity smiled as she pulled away from him. She had always known he wasn't cold hearted.

"Yes Helios. I know. I knew from the start that you would never attack us. I knew that my father entrusted his kingdom to you because he trusted you. I know that you would never attack us. I knew it. I felt it in my heart. Uranus and Neptune said that you were always just toying with us from the start, that you were as evil as the dead moon. That you tricked my father into gaining his trust by saying you were someone close to him. But I knew better than to believe that…" Lady Serenity said as she continued to smile, and then glanced up into his eyes as a blush crossed her cheeks, and she remembered the last time they were alone, and quickly glanced down.

"Is something the matter?" Helios said as he lifted her chin to gaze into her crimson eyes. The blush did nothing but intensify.

"No, nothing's the matter, just remembering…" Lady Serenity said as she looked off to the side. Helios smiled and chuckled.

"I'm glad that you still think about, even after all this time." Helios said as he continued to smile. " A moment has not went by that I do not thinking of you, and the moments we had. It truly was a light that brightened in those…these dark times. Wouldn't you agree?" Lady Serenity nodded as she smiled, her heart fluttered. It surprised her that he still thought of her, that he held and cherished memories they had, just like she did.

Neo Queen Serenity glanced out of the window from the palace as she sighed, her eyes never leaving her daughter and Helios, a small, faint smile on her lips. Once they figured out who was behind all this…then her daughter could find peace. She quickly pulled out of her thoughts as she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. Serenity turned her head, as she glanced back. "Mamo-chan…" She muttered softly. Since taking the throne she only called him by the pet nickname when they were alone, just like he only called her by her pet nickname when they were alone.

"You know what I have said about being lost in your thoughts Usako, they always overwhelm you, or burn brain cells." King Endymion said with a small chuckle.

Neo Queen Serenity turned to face him, and pouted. "Mamo-chan, that's so mean. That isn't always the case." She protested as Endymion just laughed wrapping his arms around his wife's waist.

"Well then, might I know what you are thinking so hard on? Is it the attacks?"

"No.… " Neo Queen Serenity said softly as she let out a small sigh. "Well not fully that is. I suppose you could say I am worried about them, but I'm worried about our daughter ever finding peace. I can't help but get this feeling that history is going to repeat…" She said as she wrapped her arms around him, and hugged him tightly. "Our history…just look at them Mamo-chan…they are so in love, and a war is starting. It's too familiar…" She was so lucky that he was always so understanding to her, and that he always seemed to know when something was wrong, but one thing she loved the most about him was how he was always there for her.

Endymion nodded his head as he placed a soft kiss on Serenity's forehead. "I see. Well, I am sure that it won't repeat. You just have to believe that, Usako. No matter how much a situation like this is similar." She nodded, she knew that she should believe it, but deep inside her something was screaming otherwise. "Now how about you rest a bit, my love, before the ball?" At Endymion's suggestion Neo Queen Serenity's eyes widened. She had completely forgotten about later tonight. Endymion just laughed. "I take judging from your reaction you forgot about tonight?"

"Yes.… " Neo Queen Serenity said as she looked up at him. "I've been thinking too much I think." No matter how old Serenity got, she always seemed to keep a bit of her clumsy forgetful side. Endymion chuckled as she quickly picked his wife up, and held her in his arms.

"Sounds like you need some relaxation time Usako." Endymion said as she glanced into her cobalt eyes.

"But...there is so much to be done." Neo Queen Serenity said with a sigh.

"Everything is going to be fine." Endymion said as he leaned down, and nuzzled his wife's neck. She whimpered in disagreement but was soon silenced when he kissed her. After all these years he still made her head spin with just a single kiss. He was right. Things could wait.

Hours passed as the palace slowly filled with people. Neo Queen Serenity smiled at Endymion as they made their way through the ball room, and towards their thrones. Sitting down, they waited. The music started back up after everyone had stood from their bow they made when the king and queen entered, and the king and queen both looked around the room wondering where their daughter was.

Lady Serenity descended from the stairs entering the ballroom. She wasn't even down the stairs all the way when she felt a hand on hers. She glanced up, and noticed Helios standing there smiling, but like everyone else was in a mask. "Might I have this dance my maiden?" Lady Serenity felt her heart flutter as she smiled, and nodded. Taking Helios's hand the two of them made their way onto the dance floor as they soon began to dance.

Spotting the scene with their daughter and Helios, both Serenity and Endymion's eyes locked for a moment as worry struck Serenity's face. Placing a hand on hers Endymion gave it a reassuring squeeze as he tried to comfort his now very concerned wife.

After what seemed like only seconds, it felt like it was only Lady Serenity and Helios in the room, everything soft and rosy. Suddenly, the ground began to shake, and Helios pulled her close to him. Everyone looked around worried, and confused as the ground began to shake more, and what appeared to be a storm lit up the sky outside. Serenity looked at Endymion as she gasped, and placed a hand to her lips her eyes wide with tears in the corners.

"What is going on?" Lady Serenity asked as she tried to pull away from him. Helios wouldn't let her go. "Helios! If the palace is in trouble, I have to go…you know I do…these are my people. I swore to protect them, and everyone else in the cosmos when I took on my mother's inheritance." She said as she continued to try to get free from the forceful grasp. A small laugh came from Helios's lips as his shape began to change into a strange, tall man. He glanced down to Lady Serenity as his gray eyes reflected victory. Lady Serenity gasped as she tried to pull away from the strange man. The ground shook again, as the glass in the ballroom windows shattered, with a vicious wind blowing.

"Why hello there, Princess." The man said with a sneer. Lady Serenity struggled to get out of his grasp, her eyes full of fear. "Now, didn't anyone tell you it was rude to squirm so much before someone kills you?" The man grinned as he placed an athame to her neck pressing it against the skin. "You don't remember me…do you Princess?"

"Mercury Aqua Mist!" A female voice echoed through the room as temperatures began to decrease, and a cloud of bubbles began to reduce the visibility of the room.

Lady Serenity smiled as she took the moment to get out of the man's grasp, once free, she slipped back to where she heard the voice come from. "Thank you." Lady Serenity said as she was just about to transform when she was stopped.

"Princess Lady Serenity. Please go upstairs where you will be safe." Mercury said as she looked over to her. "We can not risk you or your mother being hurt. Please do not leave your quarters until it is safe."

Lady Serenity just stared at Mercury as she couldn't believe she was just denied being able to help. "But.…"

"No buts Princess." Lady Serenity heard next to her, so she turned, and saw Ceres standing next to her. "You can either go peacefully, or I will be required to escort you into your room." Lady Serenity hated when Ceres took that voice with her. She was pretty sure she got it from training with Venus. Opening her mouth to protest again, Ceres grabbed her arm, and shook her head. Lady Serenity sighed as she knew that Ceres would in fact carry her off to her room.

Nodding, Ceres took her hand away from Lady Serenity's arm, and began to lead her away. "I will stay by your side to ensure your safety Princess."

Lady Serenity cursed in her head as she walked up the stairs, and back to her room avoiding the battle that was going on while the fog was still thick in the air. Ceres sighed as she spoke from behind her friend, and her princess. "I know you're angry with us, but it is our mission, and our job to keep you safe, you and your family. I don't know what we would do if we lost any of you. It looks like they were the ones to attack first. I knew we couldn't trust Elysion. Sending a decoy to look like Helios to trick you, and try kill you. I should have been more alert of the situation."

Turning around quickly, Lady Serenity narrowed her eyes at Ceres, nearly making her guardian squeak in shock. "That man was NOT sent by Helios! I am so tired of all of you saying that he is trying to take over the kingdom! That my father was tricked by him! That he was playing us all along. He has helped us more than you'll EVER know, and you weren't there! No one judged you for the things you don't remember but the rest of us do! Why can't people see what I do in everyone else!" Tears brimmed up in Lady Serenity's eyes as Ceres reached out her hand, and placed it on her princesses shoulder.

"Shhh. I'm so sorry Princess. I didn't mean to upset you. I just…am so frustrated that we couldn't even figure out that someone wanted to end your life. This ball was a horrible idea, but your mother thought that maybe it would do some good to help mend the fear in the kingdom."

Lady Serenity wiped her tears away as she looked to Ceres, with determination in her eyes. "I'm frustrated too! Why in the name of Selene would someone frame a kind soul like Helios as the cause of all that is happening, I can't figure it out. He was the one who helped us. He has never been our enemy. He wouldn't have started being it now!"

Ceres almost laughed as she looked at her princess, and nodded her head. "You're right. I'm sorry." Ceres noted that she could always see a little bit of the queen in their young princess, but never said it to her face. They often thought a lot alike, yet so different at the same time.

Moving on, Lady Serenity thought about jolting away, and transforming to join the fight anyway, but was pretty sure Ceres would never forgive her if she ran away after she just stated she would escort her. Once they arrived at her room Lady Serenity walked inside as she looked to Ceres. "Thank you Ceres…I can handle things from here."

Ceres nodded as she noticed that the princess was trying to push her out of her room, meaning she was up to something. "I will stand by your door until we get the all clear. That way if someone tries to attack you again I can interfere immediately."

Lady Serenity cursed in her head again... if Ceres was going to stand by the door, how was she going to transform and help the fighting? Damn. This put a wrench in her plans. Looking around her room, Lady Serenity looked to the window that she had always thought about escaping out of. But then suddenly her eyes locked onto the bookcase, and an idea struck her. There was a hidden passageway that her parents placed in the palace to make it easier to travel between rooms in case of danger.

Walking quietly over to the bookshelf she moved a certain book, and the shelf began to turn, leading to the open tunnel. Lady Serenity glanced over at the door, praying that Ceres wouldn't bust in after hearing the movement. Sure enough her friend did hear and rushed inside of the room, only to catch a glimpse of pink disappearing behind a bookcase that was closing.

Lady Serenity sprinted down the tunnel as fast as she could, and as she approached the fight she watched as her father fell from an attack, blood staining his lavender jacket and white shirt. Her eyes widened as she felt tears welling up inside of them. "Papa…" She muttered softly, as she quickly searched for the rest of her family and friends. All the Senshi other than Ceres were fighting, and being over powered. Tears streamed down her face as Ceres came up behind her. "Princess. You were SUPPOSE to st-"

Fear flashed through Cere's magenta eyes as she saw the scene before her, and without even thinking, stood in front of Lady Serenity as she put her hand out to keep her from moving. "I won't let them hurt you Princess."

Lady Serenity glanced at her as she tried to figure out what to do. She had to transform and help, but she knew that Ceres wouldn't let her. Analyzing the situation her eyes locked on a scene that made her heart race. Helios. Her beloved was lifted up by the man who had attempted to kill her, and thrown across the room. She sprinted past Ceres as she transformed into Sailor Neo Moon, and threw her arms around Helios as she held him, an angry look in her eyes as she looked at the man.

"Maiden.…" Helios coughed as he reached a hand up to touch Sailor Neo Moon's face. "I figured out who was behind the attacks. I wasn't able to save your father…and my own energy is now fading quick. I failed to protect you too, My Maiden." Helios coughed again, this time blood dripping from his lips. "I love you Serenity…"

The moment that Helios uttered his last words, anger flashed through Sailor Neo Moon. She jumped to her feet, tears streaming down her face as she noticed the scene before her, as her own senshi had fallen, and her mother was having her own battle looking completely horrified and angry.

Rushing at the man that had tried to kill her, Sailor Neo Moon lunged at him with a kick. Grabbing her foot he twisted it, making her fall down to her knees, and she glared up at the man. "Now now…that's not very lady like princess."

Neo Queen Serenity looked over at the scene unfolding before her after her attacker fell. A sick feeling twisted her stomach as she watched as the man who had grabbed her daughter by the throat, and lifted her up. "No!" She screamed as the man looked over at the queen and smirked.

"Your kingdom will fall, your reign is now coming to an end your majesty." With an evil, almost crazed look in his eyes, staring at Neo Queen Serenity in silence, he shoved the athame into Sailor Neo Moon, dropping her. She fell to her knees, and after a moment crawled over to Helios and interlocked her fingers with his.

"Helios...I'll be with you soon, my love…" Sailor Neo Moon said softly as she felt her eyes grow heavy and eventually closed.

Neo Queen Serenity looked at the man, and then looked at her daughter, bleeding and dying. Tears fell down her cheeks as she realized what she had to do. History had indeed just repeated itself. Calling forth the power of the Silver Crystal, she held it up over her head bathed in its silvery light. "My kingdom may fall, but you will never rule. Peace will always reign as long as there is hope."

"You foolish queen. Your hope is gone. Your family, your friends dead. Your daughter. Dead. I have extinguished all hope." The man spat as he tried to get close to Neo Queen Serenity, but the crystal pushed him back.

"No. Even in darkness there is light. Even in despair there is hope." Her eyes looked over to Endymion as she felt her heart start to crumble in her chest. "Silver Crystal! I ask you to grant me the power to achieve the most forbidden act." Neo Queen Serenity closed her eyes as she focused all her power on the crystal. "Silver…Moon…Crystal…Power!" She cried out, and a blinding flash of light came from the crystal, disintegrating the man as he screamed. The light touched the bodies of the fallen senshi as well as guardians, and they were lifted up into the air. Tears continued to fall from her eyes as she opened them and watched as the light from the crystal destroyed the very life on earth, and reset everything. "Please protect my daughter in the new future I have given her. Just like my mother gave me…and please…keep our future safe…"

As the light faded, Neo Queen Serenity fell to the ground as she saw the Crystal start to fade before her, and she, too, felt her life began to fade from her. A short distance from where she lay, a portal hummed into existence, and stepping through the abyss was a solemn Sailor Pluto, who struggled to remain composed as she knelt down before her fading queen. Neo Queen Serenity looked up at her friend as she smiled weakly. "Pluto…no…Setsuna-chan…protect my daughter, and keep everyone safe. You no longer need to live a life of solitude, and emptiness. Walk the earth once more…just like you did when we were younger."

A nod came from Sailor Pluto as she looked at Neo Queen Serenity, and tears fell down her face. "I understand Usagi. We will meet again my friend." She picked Neo Queen Serenity up into a hug, tears falling, as Sailor Pluto watched her queen fade away.


	2. Chapter 1: The Awakening

Chapter 1: The Awakening

"ASAKI!" A loud shrill came from behind the young cherry blossom colored haired girl as she turned around, her schoolgirl uniform moving in a swift motion with her.

"WHAT!?" The young girl responded as she saw a young girl with the same hair as her was rushing up to her, practically out of breath.

"Slow down. You'd think that mom was cooking a cake or something." The young girl said as she laughed, teasing her sister. For sisters, the two wore their hair in odd styles. Asaki always wrapped up in egg-shaped buns with pigtails slipping out of the bottom. Meanwhile, her sister with a bun on her head and braided loops coming down into what people often asked if she was trying to make into a bun. She had two longer pigtails coming down from that. To put it lightly? Her sister had a lot of hair.

"Oh shut up, I am not! I just want to get home and relax. Especially since there's a new game out and its beta is releasing today Sakura! I really want to play as heals and watch everyone suffer who stand in stuff they shouldn't!" Asaki said with a small grin as a grin crossed her lips. "Besides, the new senior from class A asked me to play! He didn't care that I was an otaku...I secretly think he is one too." She giggled. "He pulled me off to the side all alone..I could have died!"

"Uh huh..." Sakura said rolling her eyes "I don't buy it. Besides, we were supposed to go shopping and you have a test coming up. Mom will never let you get away with this. 'Sides, I'm older. I get the hotties!"

"Sakura...that's so not fair!"

"Is too! And I'm telling mom you're trying to date!" With that, Sakura rushed off the rest of the way home. A pouting Asaki left behind as she whined, kicked a pebble, and sighed.

"Stupid rotten sister. She's so mean to me." Looking ahead, Asaki noticed a strange greyish cat that was hissing at a dark alley as she blinked. 'Odd cat', she thought. She walked over to a swing set, thinking nothing of the cat. She sat down and then kicked her feet, pushing herself back and forth as she looked at the ground. Suddenly, the swing stopped but she was still pushing the swing. Her eyes glanced up and she was greeted to the gaze of a pair of steel-gray eyes staring directly at her. A chill swept through Asaki as she gulped.

"Hello Chibi."

Another chill swept through her as she kicked her feet trying to get free "Hey! Let me go creepo!" Asaki practically snarled, while glaring back at the seemingly ominous eyes.

A smirk ran across his lips as he looked at her, amused. "Now that's not polite. I was simply saying hello."

"You grabbed my swing, came up to me, made fun of my height, and said hello that way. That wasn't simply saying hello." Asaki replied, defiantly.

That smirk stayed on his lips. "You could have said hello back Chibi."

Another chill ran down Asaki's spine... Something about this man...Asaki had a bad feeling.

***Tsukino Home****~

"Momma! I'm home! I lost Asaki she's most likely pouting at the park." Sakura said, as she took her shoes off and then walked inside. Upon entering, she saw Setsuna Meioh leaned over, grasping her chest while a brightly glowing sign of Pluto shone on her head.

"MOMMA!" Sakura screamed, as she ran over and tried to touch her. However, when she placed her hands on her, she felt her mother was burning hot.

"You're burning up! I'll get a towel and some ice water! Momma you gotta stop pushing yourself when you're sick!"

Sakura rushed up to get water for Setsuna. When becoming out of sight, the door opened and from behind it appeared a seaweed haired girl who gave a sigh alongside a sigh from a bleachlike blonde, short-haired but tall woman. The pair walked in whilst wearing strange outfits. The blonde a white, blue, and yellow colored outfit and the seaweed green a white, teal, and navy blue colored one. A sad look crossed Setsuna's face. She stood up, now carrying a large, intricately designed and beautiful rod that oddly resembled a key. With a strikingly beautiful burgundy-ish gem at the top. "Our young princess is in danger." Setsuna said worriedly. The three nodded and disappeared without a trace.

Sakura came back with the towel and bowl of water, only to find rose petals in the room where her mother should be. All she could say was a confused "Momma...?"


End file.
